You have my Heart Too
by Tales-from-Tally
Summary: Ichigo Finds a Girl who is alone playing music. She seems completly normal, but is she? ONESHOT*AU*HALLOWEENFIC


**Hello Everyone, This is My Very First Oneshot, so I hope you all enjoy! I know this is for Halloween, So I am late by a day! Any who, I hope you all enjoy this! This and Alternate Universe Story. Please Review :) **

Ichigo was a kind boy. It was just hard to believe because he walked around with a frown all the time. He blamed the events of his past for his tough exterior. On the inside though, he had a soft soul; nice polite and possibly the best person someone could meet. He got up early that mourning, he had to get ready for school. He wasn't like the rest of his friends, he had to work to hard to get his good grades. They didn't come natural to him like it came to others. He didn't mind though, his hard work always paid off.

After he was done getting ready he left his quiet home and went towards the school. It was still fairly early in the mourning, as he walked in silence he thought how his day would be. 'It was probably just going to be another day, nothing good or bad'. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I thought I told you to wait on me." Ichigo quickly realized the voice as his friend Renji. Their friendship was a weird one. No one could picture the two as friends. Renji was tall, and build with Red hair. He also had tattoos throughout his entire body. He liked to party, and be around people. Ichigo seemed to be the opposite. He didn't like to be around others often, he enjoyed his time alone. Their personality wasn't the only thing that separated them. Ichigo had short orange, and he was shorter than Renji. Ichigo was built as well, but Ichigo was the type to never get a tattoo. Despite their differences the two of them have become great friends over the years.

"Well your here Now.!" Ichigo said while beginning to walk again. Renji looked at his friend angrily, he wasn't really mad, It was how they treated each other actually. Renji got use to Ichigo's ways, he knew they wouldn't change. "Your a real jerk sometimes Ichigo.!" Renji yelled to is friend in a joking manner. He ran to catch up with Ichigo, as Ichigo walks rather quickly. Once he caught up he hit Ichigo on the shoulder playfully, and the two continued to walk until they arrived at school.

"I hate coming to school on Halloween." Ichigo said to Renji. It's didn't hit him until he got to school that it was October 31st. Renji Nods in agreement to his friends comment. "Yea, the pranks people pull can get tiresome." Ichigo shook his head. His mood had completely dropped, he wasn't to keen on the Idea of being 'pranked by anyone'. "People don't know when to stop either." Ichigo said while he continued to shake his head. "I guess I'll head to class."

Ichigo and Renji bump fists before they both walked off to class. Ichigo went back into his thoughts. He hated is classroom because it was so far away from the entrance of the school. As he walked he passed though an empty hallway, he heard faint music coming from an empty classroom. He thought it could be one of the band kids playing, but class was about to start no one should be practicing now. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to check the classroom.

When he walked in the classroom, he saw a girl who was in there alone. She had long Orange hair, her orange was different from Ichigo's how ever. She had two blue flower hair pins on each side of her face that pinned her bangs out of her face. Her face held a soft expression as she played her flute. He figured she was student who decided to not go to class. She had on the school uniform, though hers looked a bit old. It was tattered, and the colors were faded.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but who are you. I never seen you around before." The girl stopped playing her flute. She looked at Ichigo with a blank expression. She seemed to be studying his presence. Then she smiled. "I'm Orihime. What's your name?" Ichigo looked at her a bit puzzled. The girl looked his age, but she seemed to have a child like presence. "I'm Ichigo, how come I never seem you around before?" Ichigo asked again. The girl smiled. "Ichigo? I don't like that! Can I call you Ichi?" Ichigo decided to ignore the name remark. He really wanted to figure out why he has never seen her around before. "You didn't answer my question." Ichigo said a bit stern. He wanted to get her to answer the question, but he didn't want to seem frightening.

"I rarely leave this room. I love to play my music." The girl seemed to be a bit more calmed down. Ichigo looked at her with a soft, sad, expression. "But your all alone, up here." Orihime looked away from Ichigo. She stared out of an near by window. "I would be alone anywhere I go. I don't have any friends." Ichigo looked at her with a numeral of emotions. He was Surprised, Angry, and Sad. How could someone as beautiful, and nice as her have no friends in their entire school. "How? I mean you seem like a really good person." The Orange hair girl began to laugh. Not a forced laugh,or a small giggle, but a true genuine laugh. "It doesn't really matter to me."

Ichigo looked at her and smiled. She was different, and he liked that. The two of them sat in the room all day. They talked about any and everything. Ichigo happened to look at an old clock that was up in the room. The day was nearly over, and he was surprised at how fast it went. He had to get ready to leave, that way he could meet up with Renji. "Orihime." Ichigo said her name to grab her attention. She was in the middle of talking about her favorite foods. He had a saddened expression as he wanted to talk to her some more. "I have to leave now" Orihime looked at Ichigo. She smiled to hide her sadness. That didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. "Don't worry we will see each other, we're friends now."

The two gave each other a nice, warm embrace. It was suppose to be friendly but it felt a little. The two said one last Good bye before Ichigo had to go.

*The Next Day*  
Ichigo was never happy to go to school, but today he was. He hurriedly got dressed, and rushed to school. He didn't think to go to his actual class, he went straight to the room where he met Orihime. To his disappointment she was no longer in the room. He saw and old dusty book on the chair where Orihime sat. As he approached the book he figured out that it was a Year book. It was already opened to a certain page. He looked at book. It read: 'In loving memory of Orihime Inoue. 1871-1888, R.I.P.'

Startled he dropped the book. He ran out of the room in a hurry. It all made since to him now though. No one as pretty and great as she was would have no friends. It had to be nearly impossible for no one in this school to notice her in that room everyday if she played music all the time. She was a Ghost, who only had her music. But now she has Ichigo's Heart as well.

**That's all you guys! So what do you guys think? I really hope it was well. Sorry once agin for this being late.!**


End file.
